


Gay best friends

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oblivious, POV Remus Lupin, Slash, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: James and Sirius, two heterosexual friends, who are Best friends, Soul mates, Partners in crime, Brothers, and also sleep with each other but are totally straight, right?At least that's what Remus thinks.





	Gay best friends

Remus lifts his head from his book to look at Sirius when he hears him sigh. Sirius is sitting on James's bed, legs crossed, chin resting on his fist. James is sitting on the desk writing to his parents.

"What happened?" asks James.

"Mother said that  I am not welcome at home for Christmas holidays." Sirius looks like he cannot decide whether to be happy or sad.

"You can come to my house." offers James.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Sirius asks. The corner of his lips turns upwards.

"Totally." James beams. He looks pleased with himself.

~~~

"James! Sirius! get up, we are going to be late." Remus says to his fellow first years.

"… I'm trying to sleep..." says Sirius without opening his eyes at the same time as James says, "Shh "

"Did you two sneak out again last night? Without us?" asks Peter in an impressed but a little offended tone.

"No, Apparently someone was too excited to sleep because today is their birthday." says Sirius finally sitting up on his bed and sending a glare in James's direction.

"Oh," says Remus, "Happy Birthday James". Peter also wishes him.

"I said I was sorry, I just wanted to ask if you had got me something or not." he doesn't sound sorry at all "And thanks Remus, Peter." says James.

Remus sighs and decided to go for Breakfast. At least they are awake now . If they are late, they will have no one to blame but themselves.

~~~

"Look what we found." exclaims Sirius entering the dorms and jumping on Remus's bed. James also comes and sits besides him looking very excited while Peter stands near Remus.

In one year James and Sirius has become JamesandSirius, all their ‘I’, ‘me’ and ‘my’ have converted into ‘we’, ‘us’ and ‘our’. These two are inseparable this year.

"What?" asks Remus.

Sirius throws a book in his lap. Remus sees the title, his eyes widen slightly and he says,  
"Look I really appreciate that you guys don't have any problem with my condition but you really dont need to do this."

"Remus, we are doing this, because we want to help, so shut up now." says James taking the book back and flipping through the pages.

~~~

James gets selected as a chaser in the Quidditch team and Sirius looks happier than James ,which is saying something because James's cheeks looked like a tomato due to the smile that didn't wipe from his face for the rest of the day.

~~~

Third year is way more fun because it becomes so easy to wind Sirius up.

It starts at the welcoming feast when a girl comes and sits near Sirius on the table. Sirius eyes her warily and scoots away from her a little. All three of them notice this but don't say anything.

Next time it happens in Quidditch stands when Peter sits quite near Sirius.

"Could you move a little to the side, Peter?" asks Sirius looking a little comfortable.

Again it happens when they are under the cloak going to the kitchens.

"Why do we have to walk so closely?" complains Sirius.

"If you have a problem, you can go alone." says James annoyed when Peter steps on his foot the third time.

"Fine." says Sirius, and gets out. He gets a detention for wandering in the corridors.

And the biggest sign comes when James wraps his arm around his shoulder during their first official Hogsmeade visit. Sirius scowls a little and removes his hand. James stops dead in his tracks. Remus and Peter gape at him.

"What?" asks Sirius still scowling.

"What has gotten into you this year?" asks James.

"Nothing." says Sirius.

"Really?" says Remus raising his both eyebrows. He has practiced many times in the mirror but he still cannot raise a single eyebrow without making a comical face.

"Just..why does everyone has to be so close to each other?" asks Sirius and shudders when he sees a couple kissing at a distance.

"What's wrong with that?" asks James looking very amused.

"Nothing's wrong but...just.. I hate it. You can talk from a distance too. Last night Mary held my hand while talking about Quidditch." he says like holding a girl's hand is the worst thing he has ever done.

That December Sirius gets stopped under twelve mistletoes and he hexes every student he has to kiss with the exception of James.

~~~

In forth year James gets a girlfriend and since he is the first one of the Marauders to get a girlfriend, they get to hear all the details of his encounters.

"…and then she let me touch her arse." finishes James, although he doesn't look very happy. Sirius looks like he is about to throw up. This year he isn't making that great deal after getting touched because after last year, no one dares to stand too close to him, only exception is James, and when he is in good mood, Peter and Remus. Otherwise whoever comes near him, Sirius scowls in such a way other person gets the message and gets away themselves, or Sirius hexes them.

"Do we have to hear this?" asks Sirius.

"It's the Marauder's code." says Peter.

"I vote to change it." says Sirius.

"Me too." adds Remus because he is really not interested to hear the details.

"Okay." James agrees because Sirius said so, and Peter agrees because James agreed.

~~~

" We should make a map." says James.

"An enchanted map." adds Sirius from his bed.

"…and after we finish animagi transformation, we can also include Hogsmeade in it"

"…Homonculous Charm so we can trace everyone in the castle."

"Brilliant and we can put a password on it..."

" so ony we will be able to open it"

" And if any one else tried to open it…."

" they'll get insulted by it." Both of them finished together. They had the grin on their faces which they get when they speak the same thing, which happens more than once each day.

"Mind sharing with us? " says Peter.

They turn towards them like they had forgotten anyone else was in the dorms, which has happened previously, when they were planning a surprise party for Remus's birthday while sitting on Remus's bed while Remus was standing near them.

~~~

During summer holidays, they go to Muggle London with the Potters. Remus is standing in the Music store with Sirius when James enters and whispers near them.

"I just saw the hottest girl ever." James indicates towards a girl with his eyes, "She is wearing a black leather Jacket and combat boots"

Remus shakes his head, only James would describe a hot girl according to her shoes.

Remus snorts when he sees the girl. She looks like the female version of James with Sirius's clothes. Messy black hair, hazel eyes, glasses, with black leather Jacket and black boots.

~~~

In fifth year Sirius goes to home for one week in October and the whole castle consider it their personal duty to tell him how much James missed him with minimum truth and gracious amount of exaggeration.

The first one is Peter.

"Padfoot, you won't believe how quiet James was without you."

"And much more tolerable." adds Remus.

Sirius grins and looks towards James who glares at them.

"Don't get too smug, I didn't miss you that much." says James.

"Sure you didn't." grins Sirius, the twinkle in his eyes showing how much he believes him.

Next is James's Quidditch team.

"Black, I saw James crying while looking at the commentary box. Thanks Merlin you are back." says Marlene.

"I did no such thing." yelps James, while Peter and Remus laugh and Sirius smothers his laugh patting James's shoulder to console him.

Next is Evans.

"Poor Potter was so sad, I gave him a hug and chocolate and I said everything will be okay, you should eat something but the poor boy kept looking at the empty chair beside him with wet eyes."

She says with a solemn face at the breakfast table. James splutters while almost the whole table bursts into laughter.

Then a Hufflepuff comes and hugs Sirius. Sirius pushes him away a little uncomfortably.

"Black, Thanks Merlin you are back, Potter couldn't even go to kitchen without you."

By that time, James decides to roll with it and says,  
"Yeah I looked at coffee and it's bitter taste started reminding me of you, Pads."

A Ravenclaw tells Sirius how James tried to carve Sirius's initials at a table in Library. Which was partially true but James has meant it in S. O. B as Son of a bitch not as Sirius Orion Black.

Even Slytherins which include mostly Regulus's friends tell Sirius how James stopped them in the corridors to ask if they knew when Black brothers will return.

All in all, James looks quite pleased even with all the teasing, because Sirius's bad mood about going home vanished due to the exaggerations and he keeps smiling.

~~~~

Remus looks at James who is sitting beside him staring at his book.

"James, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." he replies without looking up from his book.

"Okay." Remus sighs, showing how much he believes him.

"Sorry, Moony, it's just,..you know... " he trails off trying not to look at Sirius who is sitting alone at the opposite corner of the class.

"James, if you want to talk to him, I won't mind, it was not your fault." says Remus.

"It's just scary." says James looking at his wand.

"What is?" asks Remus

"I think I should be angrier at him but I am not. And it's scary that he tried to kill someone and I am still worrying about him." he says.

"James he said he didn't mean it, so maybe you should talk to him." says Remus. James snorts.

"He didn't mean it, but you know how worse it could have got, if I hadn't stopped Snape." he says finally looking up at him, "and why are you defending him, you should be angry at him."

"Well I can't be angry when you look so miserable." Remus says in a light tone.

""I am not miserable." says James and his left eye twitches everytime he lies.

"Sure you are not." Remus says with a smile. James also smiles a little half heartedly.

~~~~

After James wins his first Quidditch house cup, he tosses the cup towards Sirius, and leans down to kiss him. Sirius kisses back, and Remus wolf whistles and Peter cheers more loudly, because it's routine for JamesandSirius to do that when they are too happy or stoned, obviously it doesn't mean anything. Peter had asked them when it happened for the first time,

"Are you two together now?"

"No, no, no no no no, no? No! Of course not, no!" both of them had said together, and Remus ignored how James was nervously rubbing at his neck or Sirius's smirk was a little forced.

~~~

In sixth year James is more alarmed than Sirius and ready to hex anyone who even dares to mention the article in The Prophet about Sirius's disowning.  
  
"I don't know what I want to be." moans Sirius from James's bed. Now he is rarely seen in his own bed.

"How about a human being?" says Remus from the desk. James snorts.

"Fuck you." says Sirius.

"Why are you worrying about it now?" asks Peter.

"I think it's the perfect time to think about what to do in the future…" he trails off when all three of them give him the look.

"I want money." he moans.

"You can take mine." says James.

"Not that, I want to earn money." he explains.

"Why? " asks Remus.

"I want to buy the motorcycle." says Sirius with a dreamy look on his face.

"My parents offered to buy that for you." says James.

"I don't want to just have it, I want to want to earn it, that motorcycle is like the love of my life." says Sirius.

"How romantic!" mutters Peter, Remus snorts and James says, "Should I be worried?"

"Sorry deer, I meant next to you, obviously" says Sirius with misleading innocence. James rolls his eyes but smiles nevertheless.

Eventually Sirius succeeds in getting a job at Three Broomsticks, Remus doesn't understand how he managed to convince Dumbledore and McGonagall but he got the job for the weekends for the rest of the year.  
After that at every Hogsmeade visit that place was more crowded than any other place.

~~~

Sirius's uncle dies, he gets a house and money, and James looks more upset than him.

"What's up with you?" asks Sirius.

"Nothing." says James grumpily.

"He is upset because you are moving out." says Mrs. Potter entering James's room with a tray of snacks and tea.

"Thanks Mrs. P" says Remus taking tray from her and putting it on the bed where all four of them are sitting. She gives him a polite smile.

"You will be flooing there all the time." says Sirius.

"Or apparate" teases Remus. James and Sirius hate apparating since James splinched himself during the test.

"Whatever." he says and goes out of the room. Mrs. Potter sighs  
.  
"I'll go see him." says Sirius.  
In the end, Sirius agrees to stay with them one more summer, before going back to Hogwarts for the last year.

~~~

When James becomes the Head Boy, he spends a lot of time with Lily which means she spends most of her time with the Marauders. Surprisingly they get along with her rather easily.

After a thirty minutes long discussion the Marauders along with Lily find themselves in the Music room at Hogwarts at night after Sirius says,  
"We should start a band."

"I'll be the drummer." says James looking at the sticks.

"Pianist." announces Sirius going towards the piano and pressing some keys.

"I'll play guitar but I am telling you I don't know how to do that." says Remus.

"Peter will be the vocalist." says James.

"Then we'll kill all the Death Eaters with his singing." says Sirius. All of them laugh before Lily says, "Don't be so mean."

"He is right, you should hear him singing in the bathroom." says James.

"Shut up." says Peter blushing a little, "I'll play bass."

"I'll be the vocalist." announces Lily.

They fight over the tune of Hogwarts school anthem, and when they all agree and start to play, McGonagall comes because the school ghosts told her about the dangerous voices on the 3rd floor. They all get detention for one week.

~~~

"These two are disgustingly sweet." says Lily looking towards James and Sirius who were snogging on the Quidditch pitch after James's practice.

"You are saying that, at least you don't have to share a dorm with them." Remus says.

"It can't be that bad." says Lily.

"Peter and I have to place silencing charms around our beds to give them some privacy."

"I always wanted a gay best friend, now I have two." Lily says with a smile.

"They are... " Remus stops dead in his tracks,Lily keeps going, he looks at Lily, then towards the pitch, "No, come on I would have known that.." he again looks towards the pitch, where James and Sirius were still snogging,"Oh shit, I never realized that."  
  
"What?" asks Lily.

"Nothing." he says as his cheeks turn a little red. He really needs to improve his observation and deduction skills.

~~~

 **Bonus scene.** (dedicated to Remus's obliviousness)

James and Sirius had asked Lily to be surrogate mother, first she had laughed then cried and hugged them both.

James and Sirius ask Peter to take Harry's pictures on his first birthday. It's not like Remus minds, whatever.

He enters their house and hears Harry shrieking with laughter. Harry is sitting on the floor, as Padfoot licks his cheek, first Harry shrieks than laughs, until he falls backwards, then he rolls and again sits up giggling.

"Hi Harry." says Remus picking up the baby. And he asks Sirius when he transforms back, "Where's James?"

"In the kitchen. I haven't seen him this detail conscious since our wedding." replies Sirius slumping on the sofa and smiling when Harry pulls at Remus's hair.

"And Peter?" he asks.

"With his girl friend, he said they would be late." says Sirius.

"Which girlfriend?" asks Remus sitting on the couch and giving Harry his stuffed stag.

"Carolina," Sirius eyes Remus like he is seeing him for the first time.

"Si, will you help me here?" comes James's voice from the kitchen.

"Coming, love" he says going towards kitchen.

Remus avoids mentioning that he had thought she was Peter's cousin.  
"I hope Harry that you are not as Oblivious as Uncle Moony, right?" he says to Harry who gives him a wide almost toothy grin.  
~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear about few things:  
> Sirius didn't like to be touched during third year because he was having Gay panic.  
> They said they weren't in a relationship because they had got drunk and snogged and before they could discuss it, Peter started asking questions.  
> Remus doesn't react so much at the fact that they are gay, but at the fact that he didn't notice it till now.


End file.
